


The More I Know, The Less I Understand

by morganichele



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganichele/pseuds/morganichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short glimpse into Rogue's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More I Know, The Less I Understand

\- Written for a RP muse (touchme_n_die on LJ), based on a prompt found at justprompts (also at LJ).

 

"How unhappy is he who cannot forgive himself." - Pubilius Syrus

 

Simple, pretty moments flit around.

It's a lovely day almost every day, and the air around them all carries the singing of voices.

Simple.

Sim _plicity_.

It's all so relaxed and fine.

Sitting by a window is a girl who has no need to be sitting by a window.

She can fly, like the birds and the clouds and the thoughts that everyone carries and fears releasing.

She sits, and she remains.

Those who pass her smile. She's a lovely thing, and isn't the thing loveliest which cannot be reached?

She's entirely unreachable, and as much as it pains her, she accepts it wholly.

There's nothing wrong with accepting one's lot, particularly when it's so so earned.

The girl, the _woman_ , smiles and sings along with the rest of the world.

Her smile is brighter, her flirty wit lower and sweeter. There's nothing that appears to be anything less than what it _is_ , and it's as it _should_ be.

There are those who love her, many who _wish_ to, and she has smiles for them all.

A million different smiles for a million different needs, and all are welcome to a piece of her soul.

It's what she cannot give that she wishes to offer most, and in turn...there is the smile she carries most. It's false and it's broken, and it's the prettiest of them all.

"It's a punishment," she whispers in the lonely moments, and she believes.

The pretty girl smiles, and it lights up the world and everyone who stands in her path.

Perhaps, if she smiles enough, she'll forget why she hides. Perhaps, all trapped within her will feel the warmth and falsity of that smile and allow her a moment to forget.

It's doubtful.

If everyone faded away and she was left alone and shattered into a place of welcome, she would leave herself wanting still.

"It's a punishment," she says with a smile.


End file.
